Always There
by WestOfTheMoonEastOfTheSun
Summary: What if another Time Lord had survived the war? How will the Doctor find her? What will happen? Will stretch through Doctors starting with 9! Enjoy and review! Crappy title but it's better than nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Hello! This is my first Doctor Who fic! YAY! Hope you enjoy! **

**Thank you to my lovely beta: Dame Rose Tyler!**

He had a strange feeling all day that he just couldn't shake, like unnerving anticipation and happiness. He had just walked into the control room this morning when a strange feeling of dread had slammed into him. It was like the TARDIS was projecting these emotions onto him.

Now he was trying to figure out where the TARDIS was taking him, Jack and Rose, neither of whom were up yet. They were just taking a break in the vortex when she started moving and plotting a course all on her own. It wasn't like the TARDIS didn't choose where they ended up, because she always did. It was the fact that he usually had to plot the course before she changed it.

His train of thought was quickly interrupted when Rose walked in, still in her pink pyjamas.

She yawned noticing his confused look, "Doctor, what's wrong?" She asked, her London accent noticeably think with sleep.

"It's the TARDIS, she's acting strange," he replied.

Just then the TARDIS came to a screeching halt causing the Doctor and Rose to be knocked off their feet. Slowly they picked themselves up from the floor, Jack standing in the doorway looking slightly confused.

"What was that?" Jack asked, still waking up himself.

"TARDIS landed." The Doctor replied while checking the consol.

"Where?"

"Dunno…" He finished on the controls, "Alright-y, let's go then!" The Doctor said smiling happily at the prospect of the adventure they would most likely face the minute they walked out the TARDIS doors.

"Like this? I'm still in my pyjamas!" Rose looked at the Doctor in shock.

"Me too," Jack added.

"Well, then get dressed!" The Doctor said like they were complete morons.

Rose rolled her eyes as she stalked off to her room, muttering under her breathe with Jack in tow.

The Doctor waited patiently, or at least as patiently as a Time Lord Could, For Rose and Jack to return. They eventually came out; Rose dressed in blue jeans and a pink t-shirt and Jack dressed as his usually charming self.

"Ready now?" The Time Lord asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yup." Rose answered while Jack just nodded and smiled.

They walked through the TARDIS doors with the Doctor leading and found themselves in the middle of a relatively large city, but it was obviously not Earth since the grass was blue and the sky was yellow.

"Doctor," he looked at Rose. "Where are we?" Rose asked as she watched the human-looking inhabitants continue on without even noticing they were there.

"We're on Vereda, a nice little planet near the Jeren nebula. The people are really great Rose; they make the best chips in the whole galaxy." The Doctor looked at his watch, "Well maybe not yet."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"It's the year 3001 so the human race hasn't made it this far yet." The Doctor looked around, "it's strange though..."

"What is?" Rose asked, if the Doctor found something strange then it had to be mind-boggling.

"Why did the TARDIS bring us here, of all places?" The Doctor asked, "It isn't a really exciting year, actually almost nothing happens." He looked around to be sure.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream that came from a building to their right. The minute the Doctor heard the scream he grabbed Rose's hand and ran toward it with Jack not far behind. He burst through the doors and looked around for the direction from which the scream came. Jack and the Doctor briefly made eye contact. The Doctor gestured to the hallway on their left. Jack nodded and they followed it, still dragging Rose along.

Rose was surprised when he stopped dead in his tracks causing her to bump straight into him and Jack into her. There standing in the middle of the hallway surrounded by ten dead bodies was a Dalek.

The metal war machine was standing in the middle of the hallway staring straight at the Doctor through its long eye piece.

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR! YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS!" The Dalek said in its robotic voice that made anything sound like yelling. "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

The Doctor was completely shocked!

_**What's a Dalek doing on Vereda? They shouldn't be here. They should all be dead! I killed them! How did they survive? Is this why the TARDIS brought us here? Did she have some sort of plan? Well if she did, now would be a good time to explain, because I have no clue.**_

_**Oh no… this is bad… very bad… I thought all the Daleks were dead? I hope the Doctor has a plan.**_Rose looked pleadingly at the Doctor who just returned with a blank stare. That told her all she needed to know.

_**Is that a… a Dalek? We learned about those in school but I never thought I'd actually see one. I shouldn't be able to see one! They died! All of them! Huh… well I guess this'll be interesting.**_ Jack was fascinated by this Dalek, even though he knew it was a cold blooded killing machine.

Just as the Doctor was about to open his mouth to say something that would hopefully save their skins, they heard someone yell, "Hey, rust bucket," The Dalek slowly turned around to face a man. "I know where she is but you're going to have to catch me first!" and with that he broke out running down the corridor.

The man was in his early twenties, maybe 24, with messy short dark hair that was kept a bit longer on the top and sides, he had dark brown eyes; he was maybe 6'1 or 6'2 and was extremely handsome. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

The Dalek was following close behind the mystery man and they were following the Dalek but extremely quietly, so as not to alert it. They were very close behind the Dalek when they saw the man and the Dalek stop. They were right outside a metal door. "Come on, you computerized clod." The door went up and the man disappeared into the room. The Dalek approached the door at a Daleks usual speed, the door raised and in it went and the door closed.

"I wonder who the 'she' is…" the Doctor thought out loud after they watched the figures disappear.

"Ya…" Jack agreed.

"What?" Rose asked, since she had no idea what the Doctor and Jack were talking about.

"When that guy shouted to the Dalek, he said 'I know where she is'." Jack explained to Rose, who just nodded her head and said "oh…"

Just then a loud explosion shook the metallic door, the Doctor and his companions froze in confusion. The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and made for the door, closely followed by Jack. The opened, just like it had for the man and the Dalek. The room was full of smoke so thick; they couldn't see three feet in front of them. The Doctor and Jack walked in cautiously, while Rose stood in the doorway, so the door wouldn't come down and lock them inside.

The Doctor pushed a button on his sonic screwdriver that brought a little light into the room. Suddenly they heard a female voice, "You okay, Mark?" The voice was obviously British but it sounded distorted, probably due to smoke inhalation subsequently followed by a cough.

"Ya, I'm good." They heard a man answer, it was the same man who had addressed the Dalek. "How 'bout you?"

"Never better," The women replied dryly and then stopped. "Wait… do you hear that?... It sounds like a... sonic..."

The Doctor was still pushing the button on his sonic screwdriver causing it to make that unmistakeable noise the woman was referring to. They heard movement coming from the direction of the male voice. He was trying to reach the woman.

"No I don't. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine and I know what I'm hearing." She paused, "Let's get out of here. Just head for my voice, I know where the door is."

The Doctor put his finger to his lips and gestured for them to leave the room. Once they were all outside the Doctor's confused look became evident to the rest of the group.

"What's wrong Doc?" Jack asked cheekily. He was going to go for 'what's up doc?' but quickly changed his mind.

"I think I know that woman but I just don't know how." The Doctor replied while thinking deeply.

"Well, looks like you're going to find out. I hear footsteps on the other side of the door." Rose announced just and the door opened, revealing two tattered individuals, the man from before and a woman but you couldn't see the women's face since she was double over in a coughing fit, while the man was patting her back.

"Better?" He asked while giving Jack, the Doctor and Rose a curious look.

"Loads, thanks." She replied as she began to straighten up.

When she was fully straightened up you could see her face. She had straight, short, light brown hair that framed her slightly tan complexion. She was slightly taller than Rose so maybe about 5'6 or 5'7 and extremely pretty minus the nasty cut on her right cheek. She was wearing black slacks, a silver bracelet, a white t-shirt whose neck line was right above her breasts and an elegant suit jacket over top that. She looked to be about 40 years of age.

The first thing she noticed when she straightened up was the Doctor and the Doctor her. The women looked completely shocked and so did the Doctor. He was just staring at her wide eyed, muttering, "No, it can't be." And she was just staring at him like he was some sort of ghost. Jack, Rose and the man, identified as Mark, looked at each other each wondering what was going on.

Finally she broke the silence, "Doctor?... You're… a-alive?" she managed to force out.

"Yeah…"

She slowly began to smile, showing her porcelain white teeth and he did as well. "I've missed you so much!" He said as he picked her up in a huge hug and swung her around.

**What did you think? I have a BIG question for all of you!**

**What should I name my Time Lord? I can't choose between 4:**

**The Professor**

**The Sage**

**The Educator**

**The Seer**

**Can you guys please let me know what you think? I have written more chapters but I need a name for her! Include it in your review or PM me! I don't mind either!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and suggestions! I got a few PM's too! You guys make me smile! So for the final total… drum roll please… The Educator: 0 (hahaha I didn't really expect any)… The Seer: 2 (thank you all)… The Sage: 4 (so close)… The Professor: 6 (well we have a winner)… THANKS AGAIN and ENJOY! :D **

Tears of joy were running down her face as he enveloped her in another hug. When they pulled away the women asked, "How did you survive?"

"The TARDIS but what about you?" He asked curiously, still in shock at finding his long lost friend. "You didn't have a TARDIS and I couldn't find you so I… so I had to leave you behind." The Doctor looked ashamed and embarrassed at the last sentence.

She smiled warmly, "It's alright." She comforted him by placing a hand on his cheek and running it down his neck to his shoulder, "I took a page out of your book and jumped into the nearest one I could find, set the dials for the vortex and off I went." She sighed, "I looked for you but, after I couldn't find you, I thought you had died. I couldn't believe it." She looked up in his eyes, "Are we it? I mean… did anyone else survive?" He could see desperation and hope in her eyes, and it made him feel horrible.

He looked down and sighed, "No, everyone else died that day. I thought I was alone for all these years but now… I can't believe you're alive. I'm not alone anymore!" He hugged her tighter.

He suddenly noticed the deep cut on her right cheek, "Are you alright?" He asked, concern filled his voice as he eyed the cut. She was used to it; all of his regenerations had been over protective of her.

"Ya, I'm fine. It's just a cut, some of the debris must of hit me when we blew up the Dalek," she sensed his dubious look. "Really I'm fine!"

"I think we're being rude." She said looking pointedly at the humans standing around.

"Ya I guess so," he chuckled. They turned around, with the Doctor holding her hand as though if he were to let go, she would disappear.

"Rose, Jack this is the Professor," He gestured to the woman. "Professor, this is Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness." She walked forward and shook their hands.

"Hello…" Jack began.

"No." The Doctor said firmly.

"Can't I just say hello?"

"Not the way you say hello." The Doctor replied causing Rose to laugh.

"Are you humans?" She asked Jack and Rose.

"Yeah, Jack's from the 51st century and Rose's from the 21st century." The Doctor answered for them.

"Mark," she said turning to face the man she had with her. "This is the Doctor. Doctor this is Mark Simms."

The two men shook hands, "human?" The Doctor asked.

"Completely." Mark replied, "I'm from 3239."

Then the Professor suddenly remembered something as her eyes got wide, "The temporal shift!" she said as she ran into the smoke filled room with Mark close behind.

"Who is she?" Rose asked the Doctor when they were gone.

"She was my best mate growing up," he began to reminisce. "We met when we were eight. I was running from the Untempered Schism, I wasn't looking and crashed right into her. We began to talk and became really great mates. I actually came back to view the Schism with her but I just ran away again." He gave a small laugh. "When we grew up we lived in the TARDIS together, exploring and just having a great time. When we were called back, she went to check on the progress of the war. We said we would meet up but she never made it... and then... Gallifrey... Gallifrey was gone." Rose could tell how much it hurt him so she just squeezed his hand in a comforting manner.

The door opened slowly revealing the Professor and Mark both of whom were hunched over, coughing profusely and, clutched in her right hand, the Professor was holding a small, metal box.

They both took a minute to catch their breath after they finished coughing. "Let's not go in there again, okay?" Mark suggested, straightening up.

"Well, not until the smoke clears..." the Professor informed him, "but you don't have to come." She smiled wryly but still not standing upright.

"You know I will." He smiled back but his smile quickly faded, "Are you okay?" She still hadn't straightened up and had just lifted a hand to her head while she moaned in pain. The Doctor walked closer to her, concern written all over his face.

"Ya I'm good! Just a headache…" she said finally straightening up. "Okay let's get to work." She smiled, turning to Mark. She tried to look okay but in reality her head was killing her, it was so painful. She had always had these headaches but they seemed to be getting worse.

She pulled off her bracelet and straightened it out, when she had finished they realized it was sonic.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor laughed.

"Well, it comes in handy, especially if you've been captured. Nobody ever questions the bracelet." She scanned the metal box and turned over her sonic bracelet. "Huh… interesting…"

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"A breakthrough… Let's just reverse the signal, lock on to the target… there we are!" She had been modifying the box with the sonic bracelet, "I can't finish the modifications. I need a temporal stabilizer."

"What is that thing?" Rose asked gesturing to the device.

"It's a temporal shift." The Doctor filled in, "it's what the Daleks use to transport themselves. What are you doing with it?"

"I'm going to transport to the Dalek ship and stop their experiments." The Professor filled in.

"What experiments?" Jack asked.

"They're kidnapping the Veredans and experimenting to see if they can create Dalek embryos from their skin since it's very thick."

"Wait, what do you mean you?" Mark asked, sounding hurt.

"I thought the pronoun was self-explanatory, but, in any case, it means me, singular." She said distractedly, while messing with the transmitter.

"You're not going anywhere without me!"

"Or me!" The Doctor interjected. "I just found you… I'm not going to lose you again."

"Don't you have a TARDIS? Can't we just use that?" Jack asked.

The Professor closed her eyes as if holding back some intense emotion, while Mark began to look guilty. "Ummm… I-a… She didn't make it." The Professor said her eyes still closed. This wound was obviously still fresh.

"It's my fault…" Mark said quietly.

She opened her eyes and looked at Mark, "No it isn't. It's mine; I should have never let it happen."

"I was the reason you showed the Daleks to the TARDIS."

"It was my choice."

"You should have never been in that position!"

"It isn't your fault…"

"What are you going on about?" The Doctor asked.

Rose didn't know if she liked this Professor, especially since she was occupying all of the Doctor's attention.

"We were captured by the Daleks," the Professor began.

"Because of me!" Mark interrupted, "I tripped the alarm on their ship."

"It was an accident." Then the Professor continued, "They said they would kill Mark, if I didn't show them the TARDIS. I had her camouflaged but she decided to show herself and they found her without me. They sent her to the core of their ship, she eventually disintegrated." The Doctor put his arm around the Professor's shoulder and pulled her close, he knew how hard it was for a Time Lord to lose their TARDIS. Especially considering how long the Professor had had hers.

"I'm still not changing my mind!" Mark said to her, "You aren't going alone!"

"Yes I am!"

"I can't let you!"

"You don't have a choice on this one Mark!"

"You said you needed a temporal stabilizer? I think I have one in the TARDIS." The Doctor asked the Professor in an attempt to end the fight.

"Really?" That put the smile back on her face; she really wanted to see the TARDIS again.

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction the Doctor had come from earlier that day. They were running so fast. She had missed the TARDIS so much. Sure, she had had her own but she had had a special relationship with this TARDIS.

Jack, Rose and Mark were following behind them together. Rose and Jack were holding hands. They were talking while trying to keep up with the eager Time Lords. Rose noticed how distracted Mark looked so she tried to cheer him up.

"What's wrong, mate?" Rose asked with her signature smile.

"I'm just concerned about the Professor." Mark replied thinking.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"She hasn't been the same recently. It's like she's having a hard time focusing. I think her headaches are getting worse."

"Headaches? What sort a' headaches?" Rose asked.

"All I know is she's had them ever since she was eight."

"Well, if she's had 'em that long, I'm sure they're fine. She doesn't look concerned."

"I guess…" but he didn't sound convinced.

"She looks gorgeous!" The Professor exclaimed as they neared the blue police box.

"She missed you. Probably cause she liked you better than me." The Doctor joked.

When they were standing in front of the TARDIS's, her blue doors they blew open as if in anticipation. The whole TARDIS seemed to light up in excitement. The Professor walked in through the doors first and after a few steps she staggered back into the Doctor.

"You alright?"

"Ya, I just got bombarded with information. You were right she did miss me. I had to tell her to slow down." She laughed, "It's good to be back."

She walked to the nearest column and absent-mindedly began stroking it, "I missed you too." She whispered while telling the TARDIS the same thing telepathically.

The Professor was a slightly more advanced telepath then the Doctor or any other Time Lord, which was why she could communicate with the TARDIS like this. Usually a TARDIS could understand what Time Lords or anyone else had to say but they could only communicate feelings to a Time Lord because most species telepathy wasn't strong enough for a TARDIS to be able to get words across. A TARDIS could urge them to go right or left, open this door or that, via emotions and feelings. They could covey happiness, sadness, dread or anything in between but they could not actually say 'there's trouble' or 'turn left' or 'open that door'. With the professor, however, those handicaps were removed and she understood everything the TARDIS had to say.

The Professor loved communicating with the TARDIS because when she did the headaches would lessen and sometimes they would even disappear, but only for a very short time. It was like, when she spoke to the TARDIS, the TARDIS was trying to protect her and shield her from the pain. Being in the TARDIS was the only time she was ever at peace.

"So Doctor… which regeneration is this?" The Professor asked as she turned around.

"It's my 9th and you?"

"8th."

"Well, what do you think?" he asked referring to his regeneration.

"The ears are a little…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing!" she laughed.

Jack, Rose and Mark were just outside the TARDIS when Mark asked, "Why is it a police box? There are no police boxes on this planet."

"Chameleon circuit got stuck a long time ago and the Doctor never thought to fix it. He said it's grown on him." Rose explained, as they exited the building and the TARDIS came into view.

As they approached they could hear muffled voices coming from the other side of the door but could make out no words. Rose approached and opened the TARDIS door. They all entered to find the Doctor and the Professor having a conversation.

"Doctor, where is that temporal stabilizer?" The Professor asked glancing about.

"It's around here somewhere…" The Doctor answered vaguely while gesturing around the Consol room.

"Thanks…" The Professor replied sarcastically. "Do you know where it is?" She seemed to be talking to the air.

When Rose and Jack heard this they looked at each other, wondering who she was talking to. Mark didn't seem to think this was strange since he just walked over to the Professor.

"OK…" The Professor looked around and disappeared down the hallway. When she returned she was holding a blue circular device, about the size of a marble. "Thanks." She said out loud.

"Ummm… who are you talking to?" Jack asked.

"The TARDIS." The Professor answered in an upbeat tone while smiling.

"But the TARDIS doesn't talk…" Rose began before the Doctor cut her off.

"The TARDIS is telepathic, but she can't really communicate anything other then emotions and feelings to anything less than a high level telepath, like the Professor, because non-high level telepaths like you or I don't have the capacity to be able to decipher the messages the TARDIS would send."

"She can't talk to you either? But wait, if she can't talk to you then how come she can talk to the Professor? I mean, don't you have the same level of telepathy?"

"Nope. The Professor is a high level telepath; actually she was one of the highest level telepaths on Gallifrey." Watching the horrified looks cross his companions face he quickly added, "Don't worry, she can't read your mind from here. She has to be touching a human to do that." Rose blushed and the Professor and the Doctor smiled.

"Don't worry; I thought the same thing when she first told me." Mark said from his place beside the professor.

"The chicken! He wouldn't come near me for a week!" The Professor said not looking up. She was nearly finished; just putting on the finishing touches and re-stabilizing the connector circuits. The sonic bracelet kept dying and it was driving her crazy. "Come on!" She said to the sonic as if it could hear her.

Just then they heard a 'ding' sound coming from the TARDIS consol. "What's that now?" The Doctor looked confused and turned around. He saw a silver metal tube with a green light at the tip, instead of a blue one like his, sticking out of the consol. "Fantastic!" The Doctor exclaimed, as he pulled it out.

"Beautiful!" the Professor exclaimed as she put the bracelet in one of her pockets and took the screwdriver from the Doctor. "Thanks, girl!"

The Professor continued on the modifications in silence for about a minute, "Yes! Yes! I got it!" She was practically jumping up and down. Actually, she was jumping up and down! But then it started beeping and her eyes widened. "Oh no… No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" She was frantically using the sonic screwdriver on the box.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked peering over her shoulder.

"The Daleks found the signal and reversed the charge! They just fried the damn thing!" She was so damn frustrated but she took a deep breath. "Alright," she was calmer now. "There's got to be another way."

The Doctor folded his arms and frowned; "Well we could always just take the TARDIS up there…" he looked up addressing The Professor.

"No. That's too dangerous…" She let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, I get it but-… Okay I know but-… I understand you want to he-… No!... That's not fair-… Oh come on, I was just-… No-…" She rolled her eyes making the Doctor laugh.

"We're going up then?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"As the TARDIS pointed out, there's no other way but we need to increase the shields to maximum so the Daleks don't detect us." The Professor said while putting the sonic screwdriver and the temporal shift in her pockets, which were bigger on the inside.

The Doctor smiled his manic grin and ran to the other end of the consol, "Care to help?"

"Always!" She ran to the consol and began pushing buttons and pulling levers just as fast as he was. The centre column was moving up and down and they could hear the dematerialization circuit working. They were both looping around their half of the consol, getting as much done as they could. Suddenly the TARDIS jerked to a stop, knocking everybody off their feet. The Doctor got to his feet first, and after seeing everyone on the floor, decided to offer the Professor his hand. Jack got up next and offered his hand to Rose, who took it graciously but she did not like the fact that the Doctor chose to help the Professor instead of her.

The Professor pulled the sonic screwdriver out of her pocket as she approached the door, with the Doctor close behind. She slowly opened the door and peaked outside.

**Ok I'm one of those authors that love asking questions to see what direction to take the story... **

**So BIG question number 2:**

**Should I make this a Doctor/OC story? What'dya think? **

**Let me know! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here we go! Thank you all for answering my questions in your lovely reviews and PM's. You guys are so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this show then David Tennant would still be the Doctor.**

The Professor opened the door, fearful of what she might find on the other side. As the door slowly creaked open, she had been expecting a lot of things but not what she found.

It was empty! It was a little, dimly-lit room and it was completely empty! It was a really small square room with black walls, the TARDIS was in one corner and it took up 50 percent of the space. She stepped out into the room.

"Huh… well that was easy." The Professor remarked, looking about the room.

"Let's hope it stays that way." The Doctor commented coming out after her, "looks like a storage room."

"Yup." She looked about as the rest of the group came out of the TARDIS and piled into the, way too small, room. "Alright-y then! Plan of attack anyone?"

"Don't you have one?" Mark asked, shocked. She did that a lot, winging it.

"Ya but I was trying to be polite."

"Now may not be that best time for manners!" Rose said, the fact that they were standing on a Dalek ship, getting to her.

"Well…" she opened the door to the rest of the ship just a little bit, peaked outside and quickly closed it. "It seems that we're down the hall from the main hallway which leads to the central control. So, if we could just draw them away from there, maybe divert their attention somehow, and get into that room we could destroy the ship but, we also need to get the captured Veredans back to the TARDIS so we can take them back to the surface. So, my idea is that we split up; half of us work on freeing the Veredans and the other half work on taking over. Okay?" When she was thinking, her mouth tended to speed up so it could try and compete with her brain.

"Alright, Captain you go and try and free the Veredans but be careful." The Doctor ordered.

"Yes sir." He mock saluted.

"Mark, go with him and be careful." The Professor ordered turning to Mark.

"Always am." He hugged her tightly and followed Jack out the door and down the corridor.

"Alright then," The Professor began as the door closed. "For the Daleks, what if we show them a false reading on their sensors for something like… a malfunction in the core cooling station… and let the readout show that they need to go and fix it or something. Well… what do ya think?"

"How are we gonna do that? I mean if we can't reach the computers, how are we going to send the signal?" Rose asked. As a response the Professor just walked into the TARDIS, followed by the Doctor and Rose.

Jack and Mark were slowly sneaking down the hallway. They felt very insecure, peering over their shoulders every few seconds but that was to be expected, being on a Dalek ship and all.

"So Mark, where are you from?"

"I'm Canadian, you?"

"American. How'd you meet the Professor?"

"I was working as a simple bartender, nine to five work, and then one day this woman just walked in. The place was nearly empty, and she just sat down at a table with this alien, ugly thing it was, they talked for a while until the alien just got up and ran out the door, she followed behind. My shift was about to end and I was curious so I decided to follow, I thought it might be interesting, I caught up to her, she told me her story, we saved the world, she asked me to come with her and the rest is history. How 'bout you? How'd you meet the Doctor?"

"I was a time agent from the 51st century but when I quit I became a con-man. One day when I was in 1941 London, I spotted the TARDIS heading through the time vortex, and sent a Chula ambulance out to lure it in. I tried to sell Rose the Chula ship by telling her it was a warship; she took me to meet the Doctor to negotiate a deal for it. The Doctor wasn't too impressed by me and realised the con after strange things began to happen with humans mutating into gas-masked creatures calling for their mummy. Once my plan was revealed to be the cause of the mutations, I tried to put it right and stopped a bomb that was about to kill the humans, after the Doctor turned them back into humans. My ship got blown up in the process but, I was rescued by the Doctor and joined them in the TARDIS."

"Wow… much more interesting than my story… How long have you been travelling with them?"

"A few months, how 'bout you?"

"Started when I was 21 and now I'm 26… so about 5 years now."

"Wow." They reached a pair of double doors that had the word lab written over them, "I think we're in the right place."

"If we use the Dalek ships normal transmissions and send the readout as a carrier wave, they might not detect anything." The Professor offered while pushing buttons on the TARDIS.

"Might?" Rose asked.

"That's the best I can do, unless you have another idea?"

Rose didn't respond, she just looked at the Doctor with a _Please-tell-me-if-there-are-other-options_ look. The Doctor understood and shook his head. This was their only way.

"Okay, what do we do?" Rose asked.

"Hold on…" the Professor was pushing buttons on the monitor and re-adjusting it every few seconds, "What should the message say?"

"How 'bout, a malfunction in the core cooling station that requires immediate assistance from all Daleks in the immediate vicinity of the readout?" The Doctor suggested, "Or something like that…"

"Brilliant!" The Professor said, while pushing buttons and then closing her eyes.

"Professor?" Rose asked stepping forward, since the Professor hadn't moved in 2 minutes and she still had her eyes closed.

"Leave her." The Doctor told Rose as he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from going closer. "She's telling the TARDIS the message and sending it."

Suddenly her eyes blew open and she looked at the Doctor and Rose, "Alright, let's give it about thirty seconds and then let's head out. It should take them about ten minutes to find out they've been fooled but we also have ten minutes for them to travel from the Central Control to the cooling station and back. So we have twenty minutes to take over the ship." They all looked at each other with identical expressions of worry. "Should be fun!"

"Now what?" Mark asked, "Any idea how we get in?"

"Well we could always just go through the door."

"And straight into the Daleks hands? Please tell me you have a better idea."

"Not without any weapons. Do you have any?"

"The Professor completely disapproves of guns. I used to carry one but not anymore."

"Well lucky for us I still carry mine, huh?" Jack pulled out a sonic blaster and waved it in front of Mark.

"What's that thing?"

"It's a sonic blaster. It can cut through walls and replace the cut out piece; it's also a sonic disruptor and sonic cannon."

"Ya but that's useless against the Daleks. They're very hard to destroy, hence our blowing it up."

"Well, might as well try."

Mark raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Aim for the eyepiece, it's their weak spot. If you're lucky you may kill it."

"Alright on three. 1… 2… 2 ¼… 2 ½…"

"Oh come on already!"

"3!" They burst through the door together, hoping they wouldn't meet death by extermination.

"Alright, I bet they've gone by now, let's go!" The Professor exclaimed, walking out the TARDIS doors and into the room. Rose and the Doctor followed closely behind. "Ready?" She asked turning to look at the pair.

"No..." Rose said.

The Professor slowly opened the door and peeked outside to make sure there were no Daleks in the hall. She slipped through the barely open door, followed by Rose and eventually the Doctor.

The hallway was nothing special, it was rather long though. It seemed to stretch from one end of the ship to the other. The walls were an ugly green-ish colour. They slowly kept down the hallway, the Professor leading the way, followed by Rose and then the Doctor.

They reached the end of the hallway, when the Professor turned around and gestured for them to go right. She quickly peered around the corner and began moving forward. They saw an open doorway and walked through it.

It was the control centre of the ship. There were machines lining every wall and a large circular control station in the middle of the room. There was another door at the other end of the room, that went... somewhere.

The Professor walked to the centre consol and asked, "Hey Doctor, can you work on getting the doors closed?" He nodded, then she turned to Rose, "Can you maybe monitor the Daleks movements and let us know when they come back?"

"Okay… how do I do that?" Rose asked walking over to the Professor.

The Professor gestured to a glowing part of the centre consol and showed Rose the right buttons to push and how to monitor the Daleks' movements. She told the Professor that she understood so the Professor left her to continue.

The Professor looked to the Doctor already manning his station. She went to the station on the wall opposite the Doctor and began to work. Suddenly the room was filled with the noise of buttons being pushed, sonics being sonic-ed and monitors bleeping. It was so very loud.

The Professor had just primed her station, so she turned to start on another when she saw it. It was moving to the door, making almost no sound. A single Dalek. The Doctor did not notice since the door was not in his line of sight, and neither did Rose since she had her back turned, facing the monitor. The Dalek did not seem to notice the Doctor or the Professor as it stood in the doorway, because it simply aimed its gun at Rose.

***CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC AND EVIL LAUGH* poor Rose! What's gonna happen? I guess you'll have to wait and see! HA HA HA HA! **

**Reviews please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well… Let's see now… Thanks for all the reviews! And sorry for the lateness but I've been a little busy. I actually rewrote this chapter 5 times :D Did anyone watch Torchwood? It was FANTASTIC! **

**Telepathic messages look like this: **_'Telepathic Message'_

**Disclaimer: Did you really think I owned Doctor Who? Really?**

It all became a blur after that. The Professor knew that there was no possible way that she would allow the Dalek to kill Rose. It wasn't going to happen, not on her watch. She knew it would be close but she was hoping that she could push Rose out of the way and the beam would miss them both, but what she was going to do about the Dalek she didn't know. She would have to improvise.

All of that was going through her head as she ran the short distance between herself and Rose, as fast as she possible could. She jumped just as the Dalek's gun found its target.

She didn't notice when she hit Rose or the floor but the _white-hot-burning-pain_ that hit her with full force, was very noticeable. When she became aware of her surroundings she had noticed that her eyes had closed. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, but the pain was most intense on the right side of her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes, the pain was almost unbearable.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the Doctor and Rose kneeling over her but her vision was slightly blurry. Her head was on the Doctor's lap. He was looking at her with concern etched all over his face. The Professor could also see the guilt in Rose's eyes. But… where was the Dalek?

"Professor?" He said cautiously. He could see the pain in her eyes and it hurt him.

It was obviously not a direct shot or she would have been dead instantly. She attempted to get up but the pain made that very difficult, also, the Doctor's hands holding her down weren't helping.

"Oh I'm fine, just please help me up." She hated how weak her voice sounded, and how difficult it was to speak in general. The Doctor just gave her an _are-you-insane? _look.

"Please?" She begged. She didn't want to just sit here and besides, they were going to need her help and the Doctor knew that.

He sighed internally; he knew he could never say no to her. She reached her hand out to him when she knew he was going to cave. He took it and wrapped it around his shoulders and placed his hand around her waist and as gingerly as he could, he lifted her to her feet. When she first got on her feet, she found herself becoming extremely dizzy, blinking rapidly, but she was able to steady herself on her feet before she fell. She was glad that the Doctor hadn't let go because she knew that if he did, she would have collapsed.

She began to look around for the Dalek, curious as to where it was. When her eyes landed on it, she was surprised to see it cut in half, almost perfectly. The Professor realized that the door must have closed while the Dalek was standing under it and it got sliced in half.

The Doctor helped guide her to the centre consol and she felt bad for how much pressure she was putting on him but she couldn't hold herself up without help. When she was in front of the consol she put her free hand on the consol and turned her head to look at him.

"'m alright... go work…" That was all she was able to get out. She wasn't strong enough to say more.

He knew she was right, because let's face it, she was always right, but he couldn't just let go! She would collapse.

"Rose, take her." He instructed Rose.

Rose didn't say anything, she just lifted the Professor's other hand around her neck and placed her own hand around the Professor's waist once the Doctor let go.

The Professor didn't have the strength to verbally thank her so she gave her a grateful look. The Professor then began to fiddle away at the controls with her free hand. The Doctor continued working at another station but he kept turning back to look at the Professor. Rose had never seen him so scared.

The Professor kept working while trying to block out the unbelievable amount of pain she was in and trying to stop the room from spinning at the same time. The Doctor was confused as to why the Professor wasn't regenerating but he couldn't ask her because he was sure she wouldn't be able to answer.

'_Doctor? Can you hear me Doctor?' _The Doctor could hear the Professor's voice in his head. She was trying to speak to him.

'_I can hear you.' _He thought, knowing she would read his mind and hear it.

'_Good. Sorry about this but talking is a lot harder than this and takes up a lot less energy. I just need to ask if you've rerouted the auxiliary power yet?' _The Doctor looked at the Professor to see her head buried in the consol, not even looking up.

'_I have but I wanted to know why you aren't regenerating?' _

'_Alright, I'll amplify the power and increase it by 500%. I'm not regenerating because I'm delaying it. We don't need to deal with new me as well as Daleks. You know, I actually liked this body, too bad.'_

While they were having this conversation, Rose was having some thoughts of her own, _**She's dying, and it's all my fault. I should have been paying attention. If I had, then the Professor wouldn't have had to take the shot for me. The Doctor is gonna hate me if she dies! He finally found another Time Lord and I killed her! I'm so, so sorry!**_ Rose wanted to cry, she really did but she had to stay strong, not only for herself but for the Professor.

Jack and Mark burst through the double doors, Jack wielding a sonic blaster. They saw ten Veredans around the room, some were sitting against the back wall and others were lying on examination tables. There was one Dalek standing beside a little girl on an examination table. She looked terrified.

"Dalek!" Mark called trying to get the Dalek's attention.

The Dalek slowly turned around and began to move toward them. As soon as it was away from the little girl Jack pulled the trigger at least twenty times, and small circular pellets came out of the gun at a fast rate. They made a strange squeaky noise as they traversed the distance between the gun and the Dalek. Some of the shots hit the Dalek's body armour but at least five went straight through the eye piece and into the Dalek, which caused the top half of the Dalek to explode.

"Well… that was easy…" Mark commented as he began to free the Veredans from the examination tables.

"I like it better when they go down easy." Jack remarked as he also began to free the Veredans.

The little girl looked so scared, she began to cry. "Oh no… shhhh… it's okay. You're okay. We're gonna bring you home okay?"

The little girl looked into his eyes as the tears began to stain her cheeks, "weelly?"

"Ya, I promise." The little girl gave him a small smile, "What's your name?"

"Kamisa."

"Well, Kamisa, my name's Mark and I'm gonna bring you home." He told the now not weeping child as he picked her up.

Rose watched as the Professor's hand moved around the consol at an unbelievably quick rate but she became extremely confused when the Professor's hand began to glow a light gold hue. Rose didn't know what it was but she thought it best not to ask. Honestly, she just felt like running away and hiding.

The Professor also noticed the glow but she just pushed it down, she'd worry about herself after everything was said and done.

'_Should we set the timer now?' _The Professor asked the Doctor, telepathically of course.

'_Go ahead.' _The Doctor replied.

'_Tell Rose. I'm setting it for 5 minutes.'_

"Rose?" The Doctor said looking up.

"Hmm?" Rose replied talking her eyes off the Professor's hand and looking at the Doctor.

"We're setting the timer."

"For what?"

"We're going to make the ship explode in five minutes."

Rose looked at him shocked, "Only five minutes?"

_**4:45**_

"4:44 now," The Doctor replied grinning.

Jack led the Veredans back to the TARDIS through the corridors, with Mark bringing up the rear, still carrying Kamisa. She had buried her head in his shoulder. They made it to the TARDIS without incident.

Mark moved forward and held open the door to the room the TARDIS was in so Jack could go in and unlock the TARDIS. Jack now held open the door to the TARDIS and began to usher the Veredans in. They seemed a bit dubious considering the fact that it was a small blue box but when they saw the inside they were shocked!

"Now that they're all in the TARDIS, why don't we go give the others a hand?" Mark asked.

"Knowing the Doctor they'll need it." Jack agreed.

Mark tried to put Kamisa down but she wasn't having it. "No!"

"Come on Kamisa. Don't worry I'll be back. I have to go help me friends but I'll be back."

She unwilling let go, "Pwomise?" she asked.

"I promise."

"Hello!" Jack called to get everyone's attention. They all turned to look at him, "We are going to go help our friends. Nobody, I repeat nobody, is to leave here. Understood?" The Veredans all confirmed that they understood, so Jack and Mark left the room and began to make their way to the Central Control, where they knew their friends had gone.

"What about the Daleks? It's been over twenty minutes." Rose asked, and then the Doctor looked at The Professor. Their eyes met for a few moments before turning back to their work.__

What Rose didn't know was that this conversation was going on:

'_What if we try and send an electric pulse from the door aiming it at the Daleks since I can see them with the monitor? What d'ya think?' _

'_It will be difficult.'_

'_It's more fun that way.' _

_**4:15**_

"We're going to try and send an electric pulse from the door aiming it at the Daleks since the Professor can see them with the monitor." The Doctor told her.

"How long would that take?" Rose asked.

"umm… about 3 minutes, 30 seconds…"

_**4:07**_

"That would give us less than 45 seconds to get back the TARDIS." Rose said concerned.

_**4:04**_

"34 seconds." Rose stopped talking at that so she could let them start doing whatever it was they were going to do. They began to work in perfect sync and Rose found it fascinating to watch.

'_How are you feeling?' _The Doctor asked while they continued working.

'_Doesn't matter just keep working.'_

_**3:43**_

'_Are you even well enough to work?'_

'_I'm working aren't I?'_

'_Yeah but you don't seem okay. You must be in a lot of pain.'_

'_I'm fine.' _The Professor could sense his disbelief.

'_Fine!... you want honesty? I feel like I'm on fire. The pain is nearly unbearable.'_

'_I'm sorry.' _

_**3:15**_

'_It's not your fault. I made the choice to take the shot and I would do it again.'_

'_That's why I love you.'_

_**3:00**_

'_I love you too.' _The Professor replied warmly; from what she could tell of this Doctor, he wasn't the type to say things like that out loud but it made her feel good to know he cared enough about her to actually tell her that. She was his best friend after all.

"Rose, do you see that glowing blue button in front of you?" The Doctor asked Rose.

_**2:52**_

"Ya," Rose replied looking up.

"Hold it and let go when I tell you." Rose obeyed without a word.

"Good…" The Doctor said as she continued to work with the Professor, "Okay… let go… now!" Rose let go instantly.

_**2:12**_

'_I'm recalibrating the stabilizers, turning off manual override_.' The Doctor began.

'_I'm using the D__efence Force Field Prisms to shield the room from excess radiation.' _The Professor thought back.

_**1:24**_

'_And I'm activating the __Poly-Directrix Lenses.'_

_**0:59**_

The screen activated and they could see three Daleks surrounding the door, all with weapons aimed at the door, prepared to fire.

'_We only have one shot, so we need the most efficient shot to hit all three Daleks at once.'_ The Professor thought.

'_To find the shot with the maximum efficiency we just need to…' _The Doctor began but he was interrupted by the sight of the Professor collapsing in Rose's arms.

_**0:42**_

**Did anyone see that coming? Well HA! REVIEWS please… **


End file.
